Olympus
by timeturneruser
Summary: Slight Cross over with God Of War. Harry plans on using the weapons of Olympus or making items useful to fight him out of the dead gods and titans or out of there items how well will that go. Hermione comes along for the ride takes place during 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was upset all the people he loved had died because of either Voldemort or his other body no one knew the name of. Somehow before Harry killed him in the great hall he transferred his mind out of his body into anther body. He waited until he settled and got used to the body before he began his mission again. When he did Harry was out of England on a mission everyone he loved his wife his children his best friend his godson the Weasley's all dead.

He fought against the new evil and then muggles found out about the warding world and that caused a war to break out. Muggle countries decided to attack against each other while they were occupied with their war against wizards. The world was in ruins before Harry got ahold of this evil and found out it was Voldemort and Harry killed him again. Afterward Harry escaped to Sirius Island in the Caribbean as the world fell apart.

Harry was busy thinking of ways to fix this but no time turner could do that. Harry fingered the wand in his hand and sighed then his mind went to the name of the wand the elder wand or the death stick. It made him think of the other items he had the cloak and the resurrection stone and he wondered how they were made. He walked over to his trunk and pulled them out and looked at them. The owner of those would be the master of death but he couldn't control death. Then it made him think of the gods of death three names came to mind Thanatos Hades and someone who wasn't a god but the ferryman Charon.

He remembered a book he read that summer in third year about the twilight of the gods it happened when a mortal man lead a war against the gods using the titans. No one survived all where dead but their bodies were left behind along with their palaces and all that they owned. Harry looked at the cloak and realized it had metal flakes spread throughout the cloak and even the clasp was made out of the metal it had to be made from the helm of Hades. So if the gods where real then why didn't more of the items like the hallows exist. Then it came to him they couldn't find the entrance or they didn't have the power to get in.

But Harry had the Hallows he was the master of death he should at least be able to get inside of the underworld. The it clicked for him if he could get in the underworld he could get into the pits of Tartarus where the body of Cronus should be he was the patron of the harvest but he absorbed Chronos after he spit up his children. He figured he would win the war if he could control time it was not the case. But Harry figured if he burned some of the titan and used the ashes mixed with the sands inside of a time turner he could go back far enough.

Harry stood up and knocked the cloak and stone on the floor. He searched through the books and found the portal circle he needed. He got busy drawing the circle and he went over to his chair and grabbed the hallows. He placed the cloak and stone on two points and kept the wand on him. He used the wand and activated the circle there was a flash of light and Harry looked around he stood outside of the doors to Tartarus.

He sighed and opened them and gasped at the landscape how barren it was but he saw off to the side little ways the body he was looking for. He made his way over there very careful and noted to himself the next time he would bring his broom. He got to the body and was amazed at the size of it. The body wasn't decayed because it seems time never touched it he took his knife and carved out a piece of flesh and set it on a flat stone. He used his wand and reduced the flesh to ash and he pulled out of his pocket a time turner.

He slowly opened the top of the timer turner he set it down on the flat stone. He took his wand and conjured a funnel and stuck it into the time turner. He picked the time turner up and then picked up the stone and poured the ashes into the time turner he used his limited wand less magic to make sure it all got in there. Once the ashes where all in he set the stone down removed the funnel and put the top back on the time turner. He placed the time turner around his neck and turned it.

Harry felt like he was being ripped apart and then he felt a burning and he looked down to see the time turner melting into his skin. Then he felt his body settle and then he felt his magic pulse out and he soon he felt the familiar texture of the elder wand. He heard a voice he had not heard in a long time. "Come on Harry wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It worked thank god it worked I missed you."

Hermione pulled away from the hug and then Harry saw that he was in the tent and it had to be after the incident at Christmas during the hunt. "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed "Hermione you may not believe me but I swear to you what I am going to say is the truth." She looked at his eyes and nodded Harry knew she could tell if he was laying by looking into his eyes. "I defeated Voldemort this time but he transferred his mind into anther unknown to any and he exposed magic to the world in his mission. Wars broke out all over everyone I knew was dead so I came back to stop it."

Hermione was shocked "Harry what about paradoxes?"

Harry shock his head negatively "no Hermione that world is now a different reality the course of this history will change."

Hermione thought about "ok I get where you are coming from but how did you manage to do it no spell ritual or time turner could get you this far back and in your own body."

Harry grinned at her "ashes from a piece of Cronus the titan."

Hermione gasped "but no one has been able to enter the underworld or Olympus."

Harry started to laugh Hermione looked at him confused. "Sorry Hermione it is good to know more then you for once."

Hermione punched his shoulder "prat get on with it."

Harry held up the elder wand "I am sure you have read about them in the fairy tale book Dumbledore gave you. The hallows gave me the power to enter the underworld and get what I needed."

Hermione shock her head "there myths legends Harry they can't exist."

Harry sighed at her "Hermione they do the story is not right but they do exist. They used the relics of the immortals of that dealt with death."

Hermione nodded "that does make more since then death giving it to them." She shook her head as if she was trying to get something out. "But Harry why did you come back to this point in time."

Harry groaned knowing she would give him an earful. "I kind of didn't know I was coming back to this point I made the new time turner and spun it and ended up here."

Hermione shock her head "Harry James Potter that was stupid but I can see why you did it. But I swear when I am not around you do the stupidest things."

Harry laughed "I tend to do those things and you follow me any ways."

She glared at him "well that is going to change because I swear what would you do without me around?"

Harry said the first thing that came to mind "not be married and have 4 wonderful children."

Harry covered his mouth "you and me where married and had kids in your time. But why would you leave them and me even if the world was in ruins."

Harry had tears come to his eyes thinking about it. "You were all murdered by the new body Voldemort was in. I had to come back to fix it and make sure that never happened."

Hermione wrapped him in a hug "you are back with knowledge of the future things will change now."

Harry sighed in relief he pulled back and then kissed her on the mouth they both moaned and Harry moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Hermione finally pulled away "starting with that." Harry said.

Hermione regained her composure "what do you mean Harry."

Harry sighed in frustration "you dated Ron after the war. But you caught him cheating on you with another woman it was one of his quidditch fans. You argued about it and someone in his mind he thought that if you were to cheat it would make everything ok. Somehow in that head is a Slytherin mind because you waited to cheat when you would catch you. He caught you alright in bed with Luna the only other guy he liked. He went off but you told him that you were even and that you where through."

Hermione was blushing though "I slept with another woman on top of it Luna."

Harry nodded "it turns out Ron was trying to woo Luna while dating you she didn't like it. One because she hated cheaters and two she was a lesbian."

Hermione had a look of confusion on her face "if she hated cheaters why did she sleep with me then."

Harry laughed "because she knew you were breaking up with him and needed to do it a big way and she saw it as a way to stop him from coming around her."

Hermione sighed she got it but she still couldn't believe she slept with Luna as revenge. "So me and you married and had kids who else was married in your time?"

Harry had to stop and think it had been a while since he thought about it. "Lavender and Parvarti Susan and Hannah and Luna and Padma then we have Neville and Lisa Turpin. Cho married a Muggle and vanished. Ron remained single until his death."

Hermione nodded "Harry isn't gay marriage in magic illegal?"

Harry shock his head "no it isn't a marriage where a child can't be born having DNA of both parents is illegal. But you changed that with Muggle science I forget the name but it's where you take a males sperm and fertilize a woman's egg."

Hermione was confused "but how does that help it would have the males DNA not the other female?"

Harry grinned "you figured out how to change the DNA in the sperm that had male the males DNA to have the female's with no trace of the male DNA it."

Hermione was stunned "wow. She shock ok enough about the future how do we fight Voldemort and prevent him from transferring his mind."

Harry shock his head "Same as last time but this time I know how to trace his mind and I know who he chose. So we can take care of him before his mind settles in the body."

Hermione nodded god plan so where do we find the next "Horocrux."

Harry shock his head "that isn't my top priority we need to cut down his forces and for that we need weapons and knowledge."

Hermione was nodding in agreement "where do you plan and getting that?"

Harry smiled "the one place where time does not pass the same where it is slower where we can get weapons not known to man or wizard or witch."

She gasped "Mount Olympus."

Harry nodded "part right but time passes normally there so they can keep an eye on the humans. No I am talking about the underworld where time has come to a crawl to make the torture of the souls a lot longer."

Hermione was shocked "but Harry where can we sleep I mean we could use the tent but I would feel exposed even if the underworld is empty now."

Harry shock his head "No from I gather I think Hade's palace still stands."

Harry stood up and headed outside and walk to an outcropping of rocks. He started to draw and Hermione packed up. Harry was standing in the circle and this time he placed the cloak and stone so it would transport with them. Hermione joined him but before he activated he had to do one last thing. "Dobby."

The house elf popped in "the great Harry Potter calls me."

Harry nodded "yes Dobby after we transport I want you to clean this rock and these grounds and make so we were never here."

Dobby nodded very fast Harry thought his head would snap off "Dobby will do as the great Harry Potter asks."

Harry activated the circle and they landed outside of Hades palace. Hermione shuddered "it's like something out of my worst nightmare."

Harry nodded "let's go in an and find some rooms and then we will find a way to get to Olympus."


	2. Chapter 2

They entered and began the search for some rooms to stay in. They came across the servant quarters and found some rooms "Harry can we find some with two beds I don't want to sleep alone in this place."

So they kept looking they finally came across a room where they came across a powerful bit of magic. They opened the doors and they found what was once Hades room. The magic was coming from the bed Hermione went over and checked the bed. "This is odd Harry there isn't an item in the bed but there is strong magic coming from it." Harry grinned Hermione sighed "alright spill it Harry what do you know that I don't."

Harry laughed "hold on let me gloat this is twice in one day I know something you don't." She glared at him Harry stopped laughing. "Alright it turns out if you keep using the same bedding and your magical it will eventually absorb into the bedding."

Hermione was shocked she pulled off the bedding off the bed ' well I am so not sleeping using someone else's bedding."

Harry walked over to the bedding and felt the magic coming off the bedding and then he also felt like he was standing alone in a dark room and he felt afraid. Harry grinned "Hermione is it possible to turn the bedding into cloaks."

Hermione looked at him like he lost his mind "why would you want to do that Harry?" Harry waved for her to come over when she walked down he pulled her down to a kneeling position. She shivered "ok Harry I get it."

They stood up and Hermione pulled out of her bag the sleeping bags and laid them on the bed. Harry went outside of the room and changed in the hall while Hermione changed in the room. Harry walked back in when he got the all clear Harry slept that night the best he ever had. He woke up the next morning before Hermione. He left her note that he was going to go outside.

He walked out of the Palace and he took in the underworld for the first time. It looked weird and something spooky. He looked off and he could see these giant destroyed statue's with huge chucks of metal imbedded in some. He felt Hermione walk beside him "so where we going to today?" Harry pointed "ok I emptied my mole skin bag just in case we find some stuff we will need."

They walked off and Hermione grabbed his hand he could tell she was afraid. It took them awhile to reach the statues. When they got there Hermione was shocked "these where once the Judges of Fate. They decided where you went to in the Underworld. They also held the chains of Olympus."

Harry nodded and let go of Hermione's hand and looked at the chain. "This is a lot of steel you could make a lot of armor and swords out of this."

Hermione shock her head "no it's to large no way to melt it down and it would take a long time to do so." Something caught her eye she walked over to a gateway and it turned on. She gasped "this is a Hyperion gate a god titan or magic user can use these. We may be able to find one that leads us to Olympus."

Harry stood next to her "we should see where this leads us to. Harry grabbed her hand and they stepped in and stepped out and Harry looked around and laughed "that was just an express elevator."

They continued to walk and then they came to a mechanism Harry let go of Hermione's hand and he turned the crank. It moved the gateway they came in around so it opened to anther doorway. They walked through and they walked up the stairs and gasped "Harry that is Hephaestus."

Harry nodded his head he looked around and then looked up "Hermione is that celestial bronze."

Hermione looked up "it is Harry if we can bring that down we can use that."

So they got to work and Harry blasted one down and Hermione summoned it and placed it in her bag. They got them all down as she placed the last one in her bag Harry was looking at the spike that was through Hephaestus chest. He knelt down and knocked on it scrapped it with his finger nail. "This is stygian iron."

Hermione gasped "if we can remove it and melt some down we can use it to destroy the Horocrux's."

Harry nodded "I know we can save it for later right now we need to get to Olympus and I see how we can do that."

Hermione looked and spotted the gate 'how do you know where that goes?"

Harry smirked he pointed to the smith god "to torture him they would have a gate that goes to his wife chambers and it would drive him mad that his wife never came to visit."

Hermione was confused "how do you know that?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow "because after your death I kept checking the door expecting you to come through."

They climbed the small cliff and walked through the door way. When they entered through the door off to the right the ceiling and some more celestial bronze and was through one skeleton and it looked like the other two got crushed underneath the rubble. Hermione was shocked at the scene. "I think the one with the celestial bronze through it is Aphrodite I think she survived the building coming down on her. She barely had time to register before the explosion of Gaia blew up the temple the bronze on the roof pierced her and that is what killed her."

Hermione nodded but she had a glazed look in her eyes Harry was confused then he felt it. He gulped then Hermione kissed him he gave into the kiss when he did the allure of the room took over him. Harry awoke naked in bed with an equally naked Hermione Harry smiled. He went over to the collapsed ceiling and using his magic to remove the skeletons. He removed all of the hair from Aphrodite's skeleton. He used his magic and carried back through the doorway and dropped the skeletons into the lava. Unlike the smith god they weren't protected from the lava and they burned up.

A sprit showed up Harry gasped it was the spirit of Aphrodite. "Do not fear time in the afterlife has cured me of my need for sex and the madness of Pandora's Box. I am here to thank you for a burial it is a bit crude but it will do. I ask that you bury my husband in Tartarus in return I will give you a piece of advice."

Harry sighed and shrunk down the smith god and used the magic to pull him off the spike. He carried with magic through the gates he came through in the first time line. He dropped the smith god and used his magic to dig a hole. He picked up Hephaestus with his magic and dropped in the hole and used magic to cover it and make it so it didn't look like he dug a hole. He walked back through the gates Aphrodite's was waiting for him.

She smiled at him "thank you. Now you know how you and your girl gave in to the allure in the room. The reason there was one there was because my magic soaked into the sheets and the bed coverings. Now what you don't know is that Dementor's where agents of Thanatos when he died they escaped to the magical realm of the mortal world. Now what else you don't know is that they get there power from the cloak. Now the cloak allows them to suck out the souls of their victims before that though they live out their worst fears and drives out the happiness and make you feel real cold."

She paused for a second "now here is the key if you take away the cloak they are powerless."

Harry shuddered "please don't put that image in my head again." She looked at him confused "Dementor's naked."

Aphrodite's shuddered "I didn't even think of that thank you for that. Moving on now if you where to turn my sheets and blankets into robes there power's would change."

Harry gasped "if I am right then people would feel loved and warm around them. Instead of sucking their souls out they would breathe love into them. It then would take away some of the powers of Voldemort." Harry paused and got a confused look on his face. "What did happen to the souls they sucked in after Hades and Thanatos where dead?"

"They breathed them into other people or homes they become the poltergeists or the demons the muggles fear and wizards can't see. Until they were appeased or exorcised and forced to move on." She sighed "it is time for me to go one last thing she whispered into Harry's and he gasped. She backed up she faded "oh yeah almost forgot give my hair to the Veela it will make her stronger." Then she was gone.

Harry floated back up the cliff and walked through the gate and Hermione was just getting up. Harry explained what he just went through he left out what was whispered in his ear. Hermione got off the bed "Harry are we going to talk about us having sex."

Harry sighed "Hermione I love you and it doesn't change how I think of you. Sure we sex sooner then we wanted to but I don't care that was the happiest and hottest sex I have ever had."

Hermione smiled "good I am saving some of the sheets for are bedroom on special nights."

Harry grinned and helped her pack everything into the bag. Harry paused and thought a second "Hermione wouldn't the wood pick up some of the magic. " Hermione nodded "so couldn't we make the wands for the Veela from the wood."

She gasped "yes." They got to work removing the wood.

They headed towards the door "hi Hermione after the war remind me to come back here to pick up the mattress and flooring." Hermione turned her head and gave him a look of confusion. "What I plan on opening a hotel after the war and make 4 love suites and if I split the mattress it would make 4 beds for the room. Now if I tile the room and put heating so the floor is warm it would make the room a true love suite."

Hermione still looked confused "that still doesn't make sense Harry."

Harry smiled and chuckled a little "Hermione that woman had a lot of sex and it would soak through the sheets into the mattress and she wouldn't just have sex on the bed she would have it on the floor."

Hermione jaw dropped she finally caught on then she clamped it shut and spoke. "If you put something into their heads that it was the room that they had the best sex you would have people dying to get into that room. "

Harry grinned "exactly."

They exited through the doors and walked forward to some broken bridges. Harry used his magic to float them past the bridges it was only good for short distances even harder with Hermione. They came to a wild out of control hedge maze the hedge wasn't made out of any rare magical bush plus it was long since dead. Hermione burned all of the dead bushes with one simple flame spell. There where gates still around Harry checked them they were made with everyday iron nothing special.

They got to underneath the ledge that held the exit to the maze. "We won't be able to float up that high."

Hermione nodded in agreement "ok give me a minute to think you look around."

Harry did just that he knew he could come back for the bones to make wands after the war because he didn't know who could benefit from these wands. He walked up a stair case the led to nowhere for the hell of it. He gasped when he saw a skeleton in one of the basins for the water. Harry used his magic to levitate it out. He knew from the dress it was Hera and knew she wouldn't help him in the war effort but after with a little bit of bone he could hold a lot of marriages stay together. The bodies of all the monsters would make wand items but nothing for his current mission.

He went back to find Hermione and she was climbing a rope to the ledge. She had looked down when she heard Harry approach and smiled "keep up Harry you are falling behind."

They both got to the top and walked a bit to see a large gap. "To bad I don't have my broom we could get over there with no problem."

Hermione smacked her forehead "duh to the war and us finding the Horocrux's I forgot I had your broom in my bag."

Harry was stunned and a little pissed but in the end he groaned "Hermione you may be the smartest person I know but you do realize in the other timeline you never managed to return my broom."

"You can't blame me Harry the war and are trip put it out of my mind with you thinking it was gone was never brought up and it was lost in the bag."

Harry held out his hand and Hermione pulled out the broom. "How this was found I lost it in the escape."

Hermione sighed and composed herself because she was holding back the tears. "In the search for mad eye they came across your broom. Before you ask they didn't come across Hedwig."

He took the broom from Hermione and they both mounted the broom and flew across the gap wondering what was ahead of them.


End file.
